A Friend Forgotten
by Inhuman
Summary: A friend forgotten. A story untold. When Inu Yasha remembers a friend, will he and the gang save her from a deadly demon that she met in her past? Will they win, or will they suffer the same fate......as her clan? CHAPTER 7 UPLOADED!
1. Someone to Remember

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the characters from Inu Yasha. *Sobs*  
  
Author: DarkPheonix365  
  
Title: A Friend Forgotten  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure/Drama  
  
Summary: A friend forgotten. A story untold. When Inu Yasha remembers a friend, will he and the gang be able to save her from a deadly demon that she met in her past? Will they win? Or will they suffer the same fate..as her clan?  
  
Warnings: Rated PG13 for violence and language. If you are bothered by cussing or gore then do not read any further.  
  
Ok, I'm bad at summaries, but o'well, on with the story:  
  
A Friend Forgotten-chapter 1  
  
It was sunset when the shrill scream pierced the spring air. The trees swayed with the scream's direction and the birds flew from their perch. "HELP ME PLEASE!" a man called out. A demon was chasing him, a very big one. The man ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He suddenly tripped over a rock that lay on the dirt path. He froze with fear as he saw the demon bringing its claw in the air to strike down its prey. The man shut his eyes in horror.  
He opened his eyes after waiting a few minutes for the demon's attack. He looked on in surprise as he saw the demon dead with a huge gash in its body right where it's heart used to be. A figure stood over the demon. It appeared to be a girl. She had golden hair and beautiful blue eyes. Although she appeared to be human.she had cat like ears and extremely sharp claws on her hands. "WHO-WHO ARE YOU?" the man asked with the utmost fear. "Please, don't fear me. I promise not to befall you with any harm. I beg of you to go back to your town and never enter these woods again. It's not safe." She spoke with no emotion in her voice, all you could hear was a little bit of plead in it. "Th-thank y-you" the man said as he ran towards his village.  
She looked to the sky. " Shiharu, I know your watching." She whispered as she walked off. ' I will find you Shiharu, and after I do, I swear I'll kill you for what you did to my clan.' She thought to herself. And with that she whispered " Bastard." And walked off into the woods. ~~~~~~~~Now to Inu Yasha~~~~~~~  
"What the hell do you mean, I told you a million times! I don't need your help!" Inu Yasha shouted at a worried Kagome. " But Inu Yasha," she said, " Your injured badly, you need those wounds to be treated!" " I agree Inu Yasha, if you expect to fight and kill Naraku, then you must be at your top form." Said the hentai monk, Miroku. "Ugh, how many times do I have to repeat my self?! Jeez, you're all so annoyi-----"and with that he was cut off by a powerful blast that tumbled him and the gang to the ground. "What the hell was that?!" Inu Yasha shouted at the group while looking at the big puff of smoke in front of him. He was suddenly attacked by a long demon like arm. "Hey! What the hell is going on?!" He shouted once more. He looked over at the creature and brought out Tetsaiga. He used the powerful sword to destroy the arm.  
After the attack Inu Yasha suddenly fell to his knees holding his side which had a rather large wound on it. 'Damnit! Not now! It can't open now! My damn wound opened!' he thought to himself as the rest of the group just realized what happened. Another arm came out to attack Inu Yasha. ' I better get out of here before---wait! I can't move my body! This damn wound! Ugh, I'm gonna get hit!' but before he could think more the arm stopped in front of him. It fell on the ground with a heavy thud. "Huh?" Inu Yasha looked at the demon and saw only a dead body with a sword in its neck. The body fell forward and behind the body was a woman with golden hair and blue eyes (sound familiar? Hehe).  
Inu Yasha looked up shocked. His mouth was trembling and his body was shaking lightly. 'She came back? After all this time? She kept her promise!' Inu Yasha stopped trembling and looked up at the woman, still in shock. He looked in her eyes and said, "I-is it really you? S-S-Sorror?"  
  
Dundundu! Hehe! I know I know, I'm not a big fan of cliff hangers myself, but I'll make a deal with ya all, if I get 5 reviews then I will make the next chapter and you won't have a cliff hanger, ok? That sounds fair! ^_^ Anyhoos tell me if ya liked the story, if you did then plz review, and plz don't flame me, this is my first fic ever and I'm new at this. Thanx for readin! ^_^ Ja ne! 


	2. Reflections of the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the Inu Yasha characters. If I did then obviously I would be very, very rich ^_^  
  
Authors note: ok..I know it was only 3 reviews but I got tired of waiting and I want to write the third chapter soon anyway, so here it is. This chapter will explain who Sorror is, but I won't get to the promise until chapter 3. Thank you for reviewing those of you who did review that is * glares at all non-reviewers* o'well on with the chapter:  
  
A Friend Forgotten-chapter 2  
  
"I-Is it really you? S-S-Sorror?" Inu Yasha asked with excitement and curiosity in his voice. He stared at Sorror. She was wearing a warrior's suit. It was specially made as a defense and offense tool for her clan, the cat clan. She had shoulder blades that pointed out with sharp points at the tip. Her knee blades where the same as the shoulder blades, she had a chest plate and was wearing a flexible abdomen plate around her waste (you don't want to make her mad!). All of her armor was definitely stronger than Inu Yasha's kimono, but it didn't matter to him. He just kept repeating to himself in his head that she kept her promise and came back. "Do you know this girl, Inu Yasha?" Sango asked facing him with a little bit of concern in her eyes. "Yes, she's my friend, I met her when I was young." They were all taken aback by this. Inu Yasha just stared at Sorror for at least 5-10 minutes while she pulled out her long sharp blade that was embedded in the demon's neck. Then Miroku decided that that was the time to make his move. Sango stared at Miroku for a second with a little bit of curiosity, but that was before she knew what he was trying to do. Miroku went up to Sorror who was now a little shocked. He clasped her hands into his, and like he always says when he sees a pretty young woman he asked "Will you bear my child?" but before Miroku could explain to the dumfounded Sorror why he asked that question, he was hit in the head by Sango's Hiriakotsu. "Hentai!" she said as she lifted her boomerang from the monk's head.  
Sorror just stared at the monk with anger in her eyes. 'He's with humans? What is he thinking!' she thought to herself. "Sorry about that, ummm, Miroku can be a little perverted sometimes." Said Kagome as she ignored Sango's comment of 'a little?!' behind her. Kagome smiled a sweet smile and Sorror just walked to the cabin in which Inu Yasha and the gang was staying in, angry and annoyed. Now Kagome was curious as to why Sorror was angry, and as if Inu Yasha was reading her thoughts he said, "She doesn't like people that much." "But why doesn't she like them, because she's demon?" asked a curious Shippo. "No," continued Inu Yasha, "I can tell you her story but she might not want me to tell you." "I'll tell them." A voice said as the barer of the voice came out. "I have cat-like ears and I could hear you all the way from the cabin." Said Sorror as she walked into the clear space that only held grass and no trees. "I was a little girl, if I were human I would at least be 12."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback begins~~~~~~~~~~  
"I was collecting firewood for a celebration that my family was having. They were having it because I was turning 13 in a month and I became the best fighter out of my clan."  
"I'm so happy! I finally accomplished my goal! Mom and Dad are proud of me, and so is the whole clan!" a young Sorror said as she collected small chunks of wood in her arms.  
"That was when I heard it. The one thing that would begin my clan's ending."  
  
----BOOOOMMM----- "huh?" Sorror looked on in the direction that the blast came from. Her mouth opened widely as she realized it came in the direction of her clan's village. And with that, she dropped all the wood that she was carrying and ran towards her village. 'Please, please lord let them all be alright! PLEASE!' she pleaded to herself praying that the almighty lord would hear her.  
"Even if I pleaded my heart out, it wouldn't make a difference. Nothing would make a difference. Nothing would save them. Nothing."  
She ran till she got to the village. She took deep breaths and then looked up.  
What I saw that day would haunt me forever. I will never forget it.  
Her village was engulfed in fire. It was filled with dead bodies of what used to be her clan. And before she could fall on the floor with disbelief, she witnessed her father, sister, and mother die in front of her. Her eyes widened in fear as she witnessed the death of her family. 'WHY? Why are they gone? The only one's who loved me for who I was and not what I am. They loved me. Not for being a hanyou, but for being me. And now I'm alone. No one's here with me! I'M ALONE!!!' Sorror screamed out as sorrow and fright filled her heart and soul. "FATHER!!!" The scream echoed into every village within miles, and it echoed through the night as well. The last thing she saw before she cried herself to sleep was her father's hand, covered in blood and lifeless.  
"I will never forget that image! It's everywhere! It's in my dreams when I sleep, my thoughts when I think, it's in my head when I blink, but there's nothing I can do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorror fell to the floor, tears in her eyes. "They're all gone, and I  
couldn't do anything! I was the strongest in my clan, and I couldn't  
even protect them from HIM!" Sorror cried as if she was a heartbroken  
child. "I'm really sorry to ask, but who's him?" asked a confused and  
sad Miroku. He felt pity for her. Not for being a hanyou, but for  
being alone. Sorror cleared away her tears and answered so soft that a  
human could hardly hear her words, "His name is Shiharu. He's the  
reason why I hate you humans. It's because, he was a human in the  
beginning. I met him when he was really young. He was about 5 years of  
age, and in human years I would appear to have been at least 7 years  
of age. I took care of him because he was sick and his family died  
from the same disease. I felt sorry for him. My human mother always  
taught me to love all creatures. So I did. And he loved me back, but  
he loved me in a different way. I loved him as a child. And he loved  
me like a married couple would. He was selfish and wanted me all for  
himself. So he somehow became a demon without my knowing it. And he  
killed off my clan, he was the one who brought them to their miserable  
fate. And now I've been hunting him down so that I could kill him." as  
Sorror finished her story they all looked on in shock.  
"You never told me this!" Inu Yasha yelled with anger in his voice.  
"Why do you hate all humans if only one hurt you?" Asked Kagome.  
Sorror looked up, her eyes meeting Kagome's "because all the humans  
I've met in my life treated me like I was a no good rat. They would  
never let me do anything to help them ward off demons or anything like  
that. Instead, they found more pleasure in throwing rocks at me and  
threatening me!" Sorror yelled at Kagome with the utmost anger. Kagome  
edged back and the rest of the gang, except for Inu Yasha, was taken  
aback. They watched Sorror walk back to the cabin, all of them  
speaking in a low voice so that she couldn't hear them, but unknown to  
them was that she could. "She needs some time. I know that if she just  
stays with us for a while then she'll learn to trust us." Miroku said  
patting Kagome on the back while Sango gave him a glare. "Do you think  
she'll help us defeat Naraku?" asked a worried Shippo. "Probably, but  
she better get her ass together. She used to be kind hearted and now  
it seems that the death of her family and clan made her change in a  
way." Said Inu Yasha.  
As Sorror walked to the cabin she thought to herself, 'Shiharu, I will  
make you pay. For my sister, my clan, my mother, and for you father. I  
will get your revenge. So have faith in me. And god, protect their  
souls from Shiharu and any evil that threatens them!' and with that,  
she walked inside the cabin, Inu Yasha and the gang behind her.  
  
A/N: Hi again! ^_^ This chapter was supposed to be a sad one. In later  
chapters I promise to use more of Inu Yasha and the gang, but the  
first chapters were/are supposed to be revolved around Sorror. It's  
the matter of introducing the new character to the readers. Well,  
thanx for reading, please R&R, this time I won't need any more  
reviews. I will write the chapter with my free time and then post it.  
It's my way of saying thanx. Anyway, although I won't need reviews, it  
would really make Tracy-chan happy if you did * big puppy dog eyes*  
(that's my trademark), until the next chapter, Ja ne!  
  
Preview for next chapter (I know u all want this): What promise is Inu-  
chan always talking about? Will Sorror ever trust humans? Who is this  
Shiharu guy? And y am I asking all these questions when I know all the  
answers? Find out in the next chapter, except for the last question -_-  
that was a joke, and also, in the next chapter I will introduce *  
music plays* Shiharu!! YYYAAAYYY!! Umm, * ahem*, anyway PLZ R&R,  
thankies in advance! ^_^ Ja ne. 


	3. A Promise Kept

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, I wouldn't have to buy the manga and anime if I did ^^  
  
A Friend Forgotten-chapter 3  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and welcomed in the morning sun. It was dawn, she normally didn't wake up THIS early, but for some reason, she did. She sat up in her sleeping bag and looked around. They were in a medium sized cabin. It had 2 rooms, 1 they were sleeping in, and the other for getting dressed and having privacy. She looked around to see Inu Yasha, who slept in his normal Indian style position with his sword in his arms. Miroku was sleeping in the same position as Inu Yasha, just with his staff in his arms instead of a sword. Sango was lying down next to Kagome, sleeping soundly, with Kirara by her side curled in a ball. Shippo was next to Kagome, curled up in a ball as well, next to where Kagome's face had gone.  
Kagome got out of her sleeping bag and stretched. She loved the morning air, the beautiful flowers, and the almost fully risen sun. She walked into the second room and got changed quickly into her school uniform. She couldn't help but feel that something was missing though, and as she thought she finally figured out what when she looked around the room. 'Sorror!' she thought as she ran outside searching for the cat hanyou. She looked at her surroundings, but there was no sign of Sorror. But at that very moment she saw the cat hanyou over by the creek. Kagome couldn't tell whether Sorror was getting a drink, washing her face, or just staring at her reflection.  
Sorror looked down into the water, her face was serious and she looked a little bit sad in-between. Kagome walked over, very quietly, in fact, she was so quiet that Inu Yasha might not be able to hear her. But Sorror wasn't Inu Yasha and she defiantly wasn't a human. Her cat-like ears flicked up at the sound of Kagome's quiet footsteps. One of her ears faced back to where Kagome was standing, shocked. "Can I help you?" Sorror asked, more like a comment than a question, as she still stared down at the water below her.  
"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" Kagome asked, worried that she made Sorror mad. "No." Sorror answered simply. " I wanted to ask something, I know it's none of my business so if you don't respond, I'll understand." Kagome said, meekly. "What is it?" Sorror asked calmly. "I woke up in the middle of the night last night and I overheard Inu Yasha mumbling, he was saying something about a promise and you. Do you know what he's talking about, I've been worried because he's been like that ever since you came yesterday?" Kagome put her head down when she got no reply from Sorror, Sorror was hiding her face, but then, "When we were little, after my family died, I made a promise to him."  
  
~~~~~~~~Flashback Begins (hehe, another one ^_^)~~~~~~  
  
"Inu Yasha, I'm sorry, but I have to go, I have to travel around searching for Shiharu. Or my parents might not get there revenge that I promised them." Sorror looked down in shame, she knew that she wasn't good at keeping promises, but she would try her hardest. "Can't I come with you?!" A young Inu Yasha shouted his face serious. " I said no!" Sorror shouted back. Inu Yasha was taken aback, and so he put his head down in shame. "I know you want to help me Inu Yasha, but my dad taught me to always do things on my own when I'm alone (hey, that rhymes! XD), I know that you will always be there by my side although you're not actually there. Please understand." Inu Yasha nodded. "Hai, I understand." He smirked. Sorror walked off, and as she did, she turned around facing Inu Yasha with a smile and said, "I promise on my fathers grave that I'll come back. No matter how long I have to wait for you to come as well, forever, I will wait for you Inu Yasha." And with that she walked off, a smile plastered on both their faces.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome stared at Sorror, shocked. Sorror turned around to look into Kagome's eyes. "I take it that your not used to Inu Yasha acting that way." Sorror said, giggling a little. " I'm not used to him acting anyway but mean and protective." Kagome said, giggling as well. Kagome stopped giggling and looked at Sorror. 'For once in the time that she came with us, she's smiling, she's very pretty when she smiles. Then again, smiles make every one look pretty, inside and outside.' Kagome thought to herself as she prepared herself to ask Sorror another question. "Will you ever trust us?" Sorror was shocked that Kagome would ask such a question out of the blue. She hid her face once more, not showing the wonder in her eyes. Kagome looked on in curiosity as Sorror said, "You'll have to wait and see to know." Sorror smiled slightly and got up to go back to the cabin. At that moment Inu Yasha walked out, groggy from sleeping in so long. Sango and Miroku came out as well, dressed, with Shippo and Kirara in their arms. "Are we ready to go?" asked a very groggy Inu Yasha. "Hai" said Kagome, and with that they all walked off.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Sorror, don't think that you'll get away from me that easily. The only survivor from the cat clan. Well, I'll tell you this, Shiharu doesn't leave any survivors, that includes you." Shiharu burst out in laughter. He was wearing pants made from the skin of snake and crocodile. He had no shirt on, but rapped around his chest was a boa of fur, kind of like Seshomaru's, but much smaller. He had brown hair and green eyes. He wore no shoes. And he also had a sign on his right cheek, it appeared to be a sun and a moon put together. He had a bird like dragon with him. The dragon was blue and very small. It had a long tail with huge wings. It also had the very same mark as Shiharu on its right cheek. "Cikyro, make sure Sorror and her little friends have some fun, go play with them." He said with a smirk on his face. The dragon squeaked and flew off into the air with it's tail flowing in the wind. Shiharu smiled evilly as he looked into the magic screen. It had vines surrounding it and it showed Sorror, Inu Yasha, and the gang in it. As he smiled evilly he whispered softly to himself, "Sorror, this will be fun. Let's see how you fair with humans to protect, a hanyou to barely help knowing you (when he says that it means that Sorror won't allow Inu Yasha to help her because she says it's her battle) and also, against the most powerful type of dragon in the world. This dragon's no ordinary dragon, it's the spawn of the dragon that killed Inu Yasha's father." With that, he laughed evilly as he watched Sorror and her friends walk right into a trap.  
  
A/N: Hey, yup, another cliffhanger. Sorry, I wanted to make all of you sit on the edge of your seats, hehe. Anyway, I know I hate cliffhangers as well, but I just find a whole lot of fun in torturing you people.  
  
People: WHAT?! ANOTHER CLIFHANGER!!?  
  
Tracy-chan: That's right. That's what you get for not giving me much reviews in the last chappy (except for you Emma-chan, thanx for the review ^_^) People: * sobs*  
  
Tracy-chan: maybe next time you'll learn better than that * sticks out tongue* Anyway, see ya next chapter.  
  
Authors Note: I know you all want to know so here it goes, you met Shiharu and his little dragon, but WHAT?! THE DRAGON HAS A BIGGER MORE POWERFUL FORM??!! And also, the next chappy is what you've all been waiting for, it is the start of the great action! Be warned though, I'm pretty good at describing gore, the next few chapters will have a whole lot of gore, but not as much as the last chapter. Anyway, I might put the ratings up because of it, ok, that's all for today. See ya next chappy! ^_^ 


	4. Innocent Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, if I did then I would own all the hot guys in that show and every other show I watch! And no one else can own them but me!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! * Gets glares from all the girl anime lovers* umm, nevermind. I just don't own Inu Yasha period.  
  
A/N: Sorry, I know this chappy is late to be put up, but I was working on my other fic, and also I have a life too, so I can't always be on. Anyway, thank you for the reviews! I feel so loved! ^_^ Ok, I shouldn't keep ya waiting, here ya go:  
  
A Friend Forgotten-Chapter 4  
  
"So, are we going somewhere, or just searching around to see if Kagome can sense some shikon shards?" asked a curious Shippo. Inu Yasha didn't respond, he was annoyed by the little kitsune. Sorror hid her face. Kagome was looking around, not paying attention. Miroku and Sango where lost in thought as well. Shippo was annoyed by this, "HEY! IS ANYONE AWAKE TODAY OR WHAT?!", he yelled at them. Inu Yasha gritted his teeth, his anger was rising at the little kitsune, "WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR MEANINGLESS WINING!" he was furious at Shippo. Suddenly Sorror stopped walking, and Inu Yasha walked right passed her. He noticed this and stopped in place with the rest of the group. Sorror's ears flicked every which way, searching for the direction in which the small amount of noise was coming from. Her ears stopped in place, one was flicked back, and the other was flicked forward. Soon both her ears were flat against her head and she hissed slightly. "What's wrong?" Sango asked.  
"Get down." Sorror said with a slight amount of anger in her voice. The group obeyed, yet they didn't know why they obeyed. A small dragon that looked sort of like a bird flew right past where their heads had been. It landed a couple feet away from Sorror. Sorror stood up and the group did the same. They were all curious as to what this dragon was and what it wanted, except for Sorror. "Cikyro!" Sorror yelled in surprise. "He sent this devil here?!" "Devil?" Miroku asked, confused. "Yes! This dragon is the son of the dragon that killed Inu Yasha's father!" Inu Yasha was in shock. "Inu Yasha? Is this true?" Kagome asked, confused and surprised at the same time. "Yes" He said, trying to hold back his anger and surprise. The dragon just squeaked. "That damn creature!" Inu Yasha said as he clenched his teeth. Sorror stepped forward, unsheathing her sword. She ran forward, an intention to fight in her sorrow filled eyes of hate.  
  
~*~  
  
"Cikyro! NOW!" yelled Shiharu.  
  
~*~  
  
Suddenly, the sign on Cikyro's cheek started to shine. He squeaked out as the light coming from the sign consumed his body. Sorror gritted her teeth. Inu Yasha and the gang looked on in surprise as the dragon changed from a small creature to a huge deadly one. The light dispersed and the dragon let out a loud roar. It was now a huge creature. It's eyes changed from the innocent eyes that they were to blood red ones. Its wings were huge and both had a mark on them. Its fangs were sharp and long, sharp enough to pierce through medal. Its claws were almost the same as the jaws, but the claws weren't as sharp. It's tail was powerful and wide. It had a thin mane on the back of its thin neck and surrounding the front part of its muscular chest. It also had a thin mane on the back of it's tail.  
Sorror looked on, "CRAP! It changed forms!" The gang looked at her, all of them confused. "It has two forms, you saw the other puny one, well, this is the second big and powerful one." Inu Yasha looked at Sorror, "Did you say that this dragon is the son of the dragon that killed my father?" Inu Yasha asked, a little confused. "Yes." Sorror responded. "You know how your father was killed by a massive dragon, well, this is its son." The gang looked at her in surprise. The dragon stepped forward one massive step and the gang stepped back. The dragon flew up into the air until it was high enough to hover in a safe spot. It stared at them, discovering its surroundings.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good job Cikyro, now, it's time to see who these people are." Shiharu said with a grin.  
  
~*~  
  
Cikyro looked over at Miroku.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, that's the monk with the Kaazana eh? Well, I have heard that he gets weak when coming in contact with the Samyousho." Shiharu giggled slightly. "Well, I own some of my own at least. Naraku isn't the only one with those bugs."  
  
~*~  
  
Cikyro switched its gaze to Sango.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah! The exterminator. I've heard a lot about her. Her Hirikotsou (sorry if I spelled that wrong, I'm having a bad spelling day) is pretty powerful, but not powerful enough. I have the perfect plan of disposing of her." Shiharu grinned evilly.  
  
~*~  
  
The dragon then switched its gaze onto Kagome.  
  
~*~  
  
Shiharu's evil grin changed into a frown. "This girl," he said, "What is her power? I feel something strange emitting from this girl. I've heard a rumor that the reincarnation of Kikyo (yes he knows about Kikyo) was here, but I didn't know it was true. I better be cautious with this one." He stated right before turning his frown back into an evil grin, signaling that he had a plan. (. not good)  
  
~*~  
  
The dragon once again switched its gaze now onto Inu Yasha.  
  
~*~  
  
Shiharu snickered at the sight of the dog hanyou. "The mutt! I knew he would come back some day. I was too mean giving Sorror a friend to play with like that, I should've been nicer and killed him when I had the chance. Lucky for her I can do it now, and soon she'll die with them. Are you feeling regret Sorror? Regret for not loving me like I did you. Don't worry, I'll make all the pain go away in death!" he smiled evilly and soon let out an evil laugh. (Man. He needs to chill) "Alright, Cikyro, you can have your fun now, but stick with the plan."  
  
~*~  
  
The dragon let out a soft growl, showing its master that it was ready and would obey. It let out a roar that was deafening to the ears. It soared down and touched the ground with a thump. Sorror took this as a chance to attack. She unsheathed her sword and ran forth, yelling in rage. The dragon stood still, not moving from its spot. She stabbed the dragon in the abdomen, blood draping over her arms and hands. The dragon roared in pain and launched its head down at Sorror. It soon had her by the arm in its mouth.  
Its jaws were clenched down, deep into her bone. Blood trickled down her arm and off the side of her body. She clenched her teeth to relieve herself of the unbearable pain. She coughed up blood from her mouth, blood also dripping down her nostrils. 'What? But how can an attack to the arm affect my lungs?' She thought as at that moment she realized that the dragon's claw was embedded in her side as well. Again she coughed up more blood as the dragon pulled its claws into a fist. She cried out as the dragon pulled its bloody jaws from her bone and its even bloodier claws from her side, leaving wounds that were bigger than her own head. She refused to give up though and ran forth again. The dragon this time moved out of the way. She stopped her assault and looked into the air where the dragon was hovering. It used its long tail to send her flying. Sorror guarded herself, protecting her delicate head. She was tossed across the field and into a boulder, knocking her unconscious. Inu Yasha looked on in horror. Sorror was a powerful warrior, probably not as powerful as he was, but still. One measly dragon could just knock her out with just three hits.  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the unconscious girl. Her arm was bleeding horribly and her side looked as if it was made out of nothing but blood. If they didn't get her help soon, she would most likely die from blood loss. He gritted his teeth, and soon, he was attacking the dragon as well. Though, before he could attack, Sango's boomerang passed right by his head aiming at the dragon. "STUPID EXTERMINATOR! DON'T THROW THINGS AROUND LIKE THAT WHEN OTHER PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FIGHT! WAIT YOUR TURN!" He yelled. Sango ignored his angry words and kept eye contact on the dragon.  
Cikyro noticed the boomerang, and following the plan, obeyed its master's orders of what to do with this girl. Its eyes began to glow a bright yellow and suddenly, the boomerang (sorry if I keep calling it that, it annoys me to call it that, but I don't know how to spell Hirikoutsou right) changed directions and headed towards the person who threw it. Sango looked at her weapon in shock. She tried to jump out of the way, but the boomerang was coming down too fast. The next thing she knew, she was hit by the huge weapon and thrown brutally to the floor.  
Miroku ran to her side. He put a hand on her cheek and realized she was unconscious as well. The anger inside him was building up. He prepared to open his Kaazana, but when he did Samyousho came. He closed the portal quickly, knowing that he wouldn't suck in anything other than those bugs and boulders, but the Samyousho somehow got into his Kaazana before he could close it. He fell to the floor in pain. Inu Yasha noticed this and ran towards him. "Miroku! How did they get in if you closed the vortex!" he yelled, while running up to the pale monk. "I-I don't know," he said meekly. But before he could finish his sentence, he fell to the floor, unconscious as well. "This is ridiculous! I thought only Naraku could do so much damage to us! Who is this Shiharu guy?!" Inu Yasha yelled with furry.  
'What can I do?' he thought, 'The only ones who weren't knocked out by this beast are Kagome and I. But how could one creature, not even close to Naraku's power, knock us out so quickly? It's just not possible!' He looked over at Kagome. She didn't look totally afraid, but he still could see fear in her eyes. She started her hand towards her arrows, "No Kagome! Not yet!" Inu Yasha spat out before she could grab one. "But why not? Its like our only choice left!" She said back. "Because, if we use those arrows now, it might not work. Let me weaken it first." "But Inu Yasha! You saw how it flipped Sango, Miroku, and Sorror around!" Inu Yasha wasn't paying attention, instead he looked to her with worry in his eyes.  
"Wait a minute," he said, "Where is Kirara?" He looked around, and right when he turned to Kagome, realized where the cat youkai had went. He looked toward the dragon and saw Kirara in her bigger form, attempting to attack the dragon. Kirara launched at Cikyro's neck. Soon she had her own jaws in the dragon. Blood seeped down the dragon's neck. The cat youkai could taste the crimson blood that seemed to seep over her as well. Cikyro was now getting weaker, and to everyone's surprise, it wasn't going to last as long as they had thought. Cikyro grabbed Kirara with its jaws, bringing a wound to her stomach. The dragon picked the wailing cat from its body and threw her to the ground. It wasn't long till she was knocked out as well and in her smaller form.  
The dragon walked toward her, blood pouring out of its wounds on each step. It let out a pained roar as it fell to the floor. Though, it wasn't dead. Inu Yasha charged at the dragon, knowing that if he hit it, it would probably die. He pulled out Tetsaiga, but before he could strike the wounded dragon, he was somehow thrown to the ground. He winced at the sharp pain running through his stomach. Something was wrong. He looked at his side from where the sharp pain came. His eyes widened at the sight of purple blood seeping through his wound. 'Wh-What the hell is this?!' he asked himself in shear horror at the sight of his own blood. He touched the blood with his finger, tasting the substance to see what it was.  
His eyes widened even more when he realized that it was poison. 'I was poisoned? But how?' He asked himself mentally. He looked over at Cikyro, the dragon seemed to have poison dripping from its mouth. Inu Yasha went through his thoughts, trying to find out what went wrong when he attacked the dragon. He remembered the dragon bringing its head up at incredible speed forcing him to the ground, but he didn't remember being bitten as well. He looked at his wound again, then to the dragon. The poison was not affecting it, as if this dragon could control poison. And it seemed that it could.  
Inu Yasha tried to move his body, but he couldn't even flinch. Kagome saw Inu Yasha, lying on the floor, helpless. It was up to her and her arrows now. She pulled out an arrow. Setting it in the bow. Soon she launched the arrow at the dragon. The dragon roared out a pained roar as the arrow struck through its neck, leaving a deadly hole to the open air. Kagome took out another arrow, launching this one now at Cikyro's stomach. Instead, the arrow went higher into Cikyro's heart. The dragon shrieked out a deafening scream, its pain so unbearable, that it could die any second now. 'She did it! She beat it without my help!' Inu Yasha thought while wincing and looking up at the determined girl.  
'What happened?' Sorror thought as she slowly opened her bleeding eyes. Her forehead was covered in blood. Her once beautifully golden hair was now splattered with drops of blood. Her side was a dark crimson red. And her arm was limp and bloody. She looked at her fatal wounds, then slowly made her way to the battlefield. She saw Cikyro, bleeding intensely. Kagome stood there, getting ready to do a final blow to the dragon. Inu Yasha laid on the floor, blood and poison seeping from his side. 'Purple blood?' Sorror thought as her eyes became clearer and she realized it was poison. Her eyes widened, he would have to get that poison removed. Sure, she herself had fatal wounds, but she didn't care, just as long as her friend was alive. She looked over at Miroku and Sango.  
Both of them were unconscious, Shippo was by there side. He seemed worried, but he knew that he wasn't strong enough to face the massive creature. She then turned her gaze back to the battlefield where Kagome and the dragon were. Kagome brought her hand to her arrows to grab another one, but what came next was never expected and it made her eyes widen. 'I'm out of arrows?!' she thought to herself, looking back at her basket of arrows to make sure. But it was true; she was totally out of arrows.  
Inu Yasha realized this and a worried look crossed his face. Sorror also realized this. She lifted her limp and bleeding body up slowly. Each move she made had pain written all over it. The dragon lifted its head up, and with a last attempt to kill the girl, swung its tail around knocking her to the side in which a 40-ft. high cliff lay. Kagome screamed as she was pushed brutally off the cliff. Inu Yasha watched in horror, he couldn't move to save her, Miroku and Sango were unconscious, and Sorror was-'WAIT!' he thought as he looked to where Sorror once lay. She wasn't in her spot, but blood was on the ground and boulder signaling that she was just there. He turned his head slightly, only to see Cikyro breath its last breath and soon after die. But behind the dead carcass of the dragon was Sorror. Inu Yasha's eye's widened when he saw her jump off the cliff, after Kagome.  
  
A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Ok, yes, I know. Another cliffhanger, but I had to stop somewhere. So, what was Sorror thinking jumping off a cliff like that? I mean, her wounds were horrible! And I do agree that Kagome needs saving, but I thought she didn't trust humans, or anyone except Inu Yasha. Hehe, think again. That talk this morning (from the 3rd chapter) with Kagome has something to do with it all.  
I want to thank all the people that reviewed! I really appreciated it! I am so sorry it took so long to post this up. There was the fact that my entire house is getting redone and we had to like disconnect my computer for a little while. Now if that wasn't bad enough, I also had some writer's block as well. But to pay it all off, I'm half done with the 3rd chapter to Slumber Party, so that should be posted soon. Thank you all for not flaming and reading my story, so far this story is going pretty well. Please review, the more reviews I get, than the faster I'll type on the next chapter. Don't worry, I have spell checker. So that works. And also, sorry, but I'm thinking that I shouldn't put up anymore previews for next chapters. Please review and tell me if I should. If you all say yes then I will be happy to keep writing previews for you all. Ok. I talk too much. Please review. Ja ne.  
  
Preview for next chapter (might be last one ever): Trusting someone is hard, when you've never trusted before. But when the person you want to trust is kind, then you might regret not trusting them. But for someone you care about, how would you show them that you care? Would you go as far as to sacrifice yourself for them? Find out next chapter. 


	5. A Trusting Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha. I'm going to ask my parents if I can trade my sister in for it though. ^_^  
  
A/N: I am extremely sorry to those that love this story that it took so long to update. I was very busy with homework, I was working on my other fic a lot, and also I was about to discontinue this fic. But thanks to the advice of a friend (thanks once again Toki-chan ^_^) I am going to finish the fic, no matter how many reviews I get! So here is the 5th chapter! Enjoy!  
  
A Friend Forgotten-Chapter 5  
  
Despite the poison within his body, Inu Yasha ran past the dead carcass of the dragon and to the cliff. He gasped as he looked down and saw nothing. It was mainly misty. The pale white mist covered the area below, allowing him to see nothing but the high up sides of the steep cliff. He felt his heart ache, as if something was wrong. Some one that he cared about was injured badly, and right now, they were only making it worse. He grasped a small rock in his hand, crumbling the chunk of hard dirt to pieces. 'This pain!' he thought to himself. 'Some one's hurt badly... Or worse... some one is dying!'  
  
~*~  
  
Rock fell down the sides of the cliff into the paled mist. She was blinded almost. Her right hand was clenching tightly to the side of the steep cliff. Her left hand was holding on to an unconscious Kagome's shirt. Sorror was praying that Kagome's shirt wouldn't suddenly rip. 'Why?' she asked herself. 'Why did I save this human? Why did I jump off the cliff after her? Could it be that I'm starting to become friends with this human? NO! It can't be that! They are all the same! Each and every one of them! I despise them all! But, then why did I save her?' She was mentally battling herself. Trying to find answers to questions that bugged her to ask. As she slowly and carefully climbed the cliff, with only one hand, she could feel herself getting weaker each time.  
A sharp pain filled her side as she reached again. (Let me add that since only one of Sorror's hands are free, she's jump climbing. As in when she wants to climb up, she jumps kind of and then reaches her hand up and grabs the rock, it's kind of hard to explain. Gomen ^_^) blood trickled down her side and dripped slow drops down into the blinding mist. She clenched her teeth as pain filled her body.  
She looked up, and she smiled when she saw the top of the cliff. She was almost there, Kagome was safe and unharmed, except for a few scratches and bruises, but she would live. She looked up again, scanning the top of the cliff for any signs of help. Her smile became bigger as she noticed Inu Yasha sitting there. 'Always there when you need him.' She thought to herself as she climbed the cliff, a smile remaining on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu Yasha sighed deeply. It had been over 30 minutes now, and there was still no sign of Sorror or Kagome. He looked down once again, and his eyes widened as he saw Sorror climbing ever so slowly with an unconscious Kagome in her limp hand. Inu Yasha smirked and reached out a hand to help them up. Sorror happily grabbed it. He pulled her up slowly, careful as to not injure her or Kagome more.  
When he pulled her up, they smiled at each other and started to talk and laugh. Although they never really showed it in the last couple of days, they were the best of friends (don't worry, Miroku is still Inu Yasha's best friend, it's just that Sorror was first and Miroku came after. ^_^).  
  
~*~  
  
Shiharu slammed his fist into the wall. "Those brats!" he yelled silently to himself, "How dare they kill off my loyal pet!" He looked closely into the screen. Cikyro was lying on the cold, hard ground, dead. "I'll get you for this! I'll get you all for this!" he yelled once again, this time an evil laugh came after it. He looked at the screen again, where the carcass of Cikyro lay. He smirked and an evil gleam glimmered in his eyes. He licked his lips at the sight of the blood.  
"Sorror, thank you for helping your little friends kill off Cikyro. He was useless anyway. (How mean .) I have to repay you somehow, let's see, what way of torture is there that is kind enough for the likes of you?!" He smiled evilly, thinking to himself. 'I will make sure you get pure pleasure out of this, just like you did that day. That day when I killed off your clan!' And with that, he chuckled evilly, that chuckle changing into a bigger laugh by the second.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly. 'What happened?' she asked herself. She turned her head to the other side only to see Sorror and Inu Yasha talking and laughing happily. "So, tell me why you protected Kagome." Inu Yasha now said with curiosity in his voice. Sorror blanked out for a second. As if she was searching her brain for the answer. "I'm not sure," She said, "It's like, at that time, I couldn't control my body. No human or demon has ever made me feel like that except you, Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha gulped, "What do you mean by 'feel like that'?" He looked a little worried and afraid (in a comedic way ~_^) Sorror sighed and smiled. Somehow, she could tell what Inu Yasha was thinking. "Not like that you dimwit," she teased, "I meant, by making me protect them without a second thought." Sorror laughed, and Inu Yasha soon joined in the laughter.  
Kagome slowly lifted herself up. Her head hurt, a lot. And she felt as if someone threw a rock at her side. Sorror's ears flicked to where she was and Kagome stayed silent. "Are you alright?" Inu Yasha asked, you could here the bits of worry in his voice. "I'm fine, don't worry about me, we have to get your wounds healed, same goes for Sorror, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara." Kagome smiled as she said that. Inu Yasha looked over at her, "I'm fine, these are just small injuries, they should heal within two days. Don't underestimate me Kago-" With those words said, he fell to the floor, unconscious. Sorror looked down at him. "Pfft. Fine my ass." She looked away and Kagome was soon by Inu Yasha's side, trying to wake him up.  
  
~*~  
  
"He's so stubborn," Kagome sighed, "Was he like this when you guys were little?" Sorror shook her head. "No, actually, he was more of a wimp. But, then again, I was kind of one too." She said, blushing a little. She was carrying Inu Yasha on her back. Kirara just recently woke up (although still injured) and is carrying an unconscious Miroku and Sango on her back. Kagome was holding Shippo in her arms (he's not unconscious). He cuddled deeper into her arms and fell fast asleep (awwwwww!!! ^_^). Kagome smiled to herself, it was a long walk back to Kaede's (please tell me if I spelled that wrong) hut.  
The bright mid-day sun shown in Kagome's eyes as they entered the clearing. She wanted to cover her eyes, but didn't want to disturb Shippo. Her eyes soon fixated to the bright sun and she smiled at the beautiful sight before her. There was a field filled with grass. Behind the long plain of never ending green grass was a small creek. Past the creek was Keade's hut.  
"Is that it?" Sorror asked, her voice filled with curiosity. "Yea." Kagome nodded as she began to trot back to the hut. "Kago- O-OI! WAIT UP!" Sorror yelled as she trotted after Kagome with Kirara following. Kagome stopped at Keade's hut and smiled while looking around. Sorror soon caught up. "O-OI! What's up? No need to run!" Sorror yelled, playfully. "Heh. I thought demons could run fast!" Kagome replied, also playfully. "We can when we don't have an unconscious half-demon on our back!" Kagome began to laugh, and Sorror joined her. 'Weird' Sorror thought to herself. 'Why does she make me feel so happy? Why does a HUMAN make me feel like I haven't felt for so many years?!'  
Sorror shrugged the questions off, and walked with Kagome into the hut. She put Inu Yasha down and soon fell onto the floor, clutching her side and gritting her teeth. "Hey! Are you okay?" Kagome asked, obviously worried. "Yea." Sorror responded between gritted teeth. Kaede soon entered the room and looked down at Inu Yasha and the rest of the group. "Oh my!" she said. "We better get you all healed! Was Naraku the one who did this?" She asked Kagome. "No." Kagome shook her head. "It was some other guy, he sent a huge dragon after us. It was really powerful. But we brought it down." She smiled at their success.  
Kaede lay the bodies of the unconscious group (and Sorror and Kirara) down to heal them. She started with Inu Yasha, and worked her way over to Miroku. (They were in this order: Inu Yasha, Sango, Kirara, Sorror, and Miroku. Kagome didn't need much healing.) Sorror slowly got up. 'Stupid Shiharu,' she thought and sighed, 'Why won't he just give up. I know that if he commanded the dragon to, it would've killed me, but he didn't want it to kill me. Why?' Her thoughts were disturbed by a worried Kagome. "Are you okay?" She asked. Sorror sighed, "I'll be fine, listen Kagome. I don't know how or why, but you changed me. I never thought humans were kind. I always thought that all of them were the same evil creatures, but you showed me different. Thank you." Sorror smiled.  
"I'm glad I could change your perspective of humans." Kagome said, smiling. "Friends?" Kagome asked, putting out her hand. For a second, Sorror stared at her hand, as if it was a deadly poison given from an evil psychotic witch. She sighed and clasped her hand with Kagome's. "Friends." She said, smiling.  
  
A/N: *sigh* It's about time I got this up. Sorry for the long wait. Anyways, thanks to the amount of reviews asking for it, I will keep putting up previews for the incomming chapters. ^_^  
  
Some guy from backstage: -_-" you only got one saying that!  
  
A/N: O_O SHUT UP! *Throws a bottle of nail polish at the guy*  
  
The guy from backstage: o_O OW!  
  
A/N: ^_^" Anyways, I better stop babbling and get to the preview. But first, an important message from our sponsor!  
  
Sponsor:  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
How do you review, you ask? Well, that's simple, all you do is press that pretty little button right down there:  
  
| | | | | | | | \ / ^_^ Past the preview! And Walla! There you have it! A wonderful, delicious review!!!!  
  
^_^" Now to the preview:  
  
Preview: Death. Nothing and no one can explain how it feels to die. War, fights, it doesn't matter what starts that can cause death. All we know is that death is here. It was always here. And it will always be here. But for now, all we can do, is fight till the end. Yet, what will the true battle bring? Death? Find out next chapter. 


	6. Nightmare of a Dream

Disclaimer: I own nothing. * Looks around at her plastic bag that she calls home* * sigh* It's raining.. * Guy comes over*  
  
Guy: sign this please.  
  
Tracy: o.O umm, ok. * Signs it*  
  
Guy: thanks * takes away plastic bag*  
  
Tracy: O.O * gets all wet* -_-"  
  
A/N: Like my disclaimer? XD! Ok, next chappie up. Please enjoy:  
  
A Friend Forgotten-Chapter 6  
  
Sorror pondered near a small creek not to far off from Keade's (can't spell .) village. She thought about the disaster that had occurred over 60 years ago.  
  
How her father's crimson blood flowed on top of his lifeless hand.  
  
She clenched her fists-  
  
How her mother's cries for her to run filled the air.... until her scream echoed after it  
  
Tears slowly welled in her eyes, as she thought further-  
  
How her sister's painful screams of agony rang through her sensitive ears, and soon...... the smell of fresh death reached her nose..  
  
Sorror broke out in tears... not noticing the chill within the air.. as a figure... watched her closely.  
  
Inu Yasha watched her carefully from the tree. He had recovered a bit, but still wasn't in any shape to be outside. He was the perfect target for any demon.  
  
Sorror slowly got up. And Inu Yasha kept quiet, knowing that she could easily hear even the smallest of sounds. As she was about to leave, she stopped.  
  
"What are you doing here Inu Yasha?" She asked quietly. Inu Yasha fell out of the tree and landed on his head.  
  
"Damn tree." He muttered. "Uh, I was awake and I saw you go off and I decided to follow you and-"  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Sorror sighed, "Although, I've always hated that phrase."  
  
"I'm no cat! You are! And besides, I just wanted to see if you were alright! You don't have to get on my case about it!"  
  
"Stubborn as always too." She closed her eyes and smiled. Inu Yasha stared at her, a bit shocked, but soon relaxed. "Let's go Inu Yasha, Kagome will have my head if I don't bring you in before dark." She laughed. Inu Yasha pouted and snorted.  
  
"Oh, boo stinking hoo." He huffed as he walked off into the setting sun with Sorror.  
  
The nighttime moonlight soon filled the cabin they were sleeping in with silver. Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. Everyone else was sleeping peacefully, but not her. She was having a bad dream. Worse, a nightmare!  
  
~ Kagome's nightmare ~  
  
She looked around the dark plain. It was cold and the smell of blood flooded the air. She looked over to her left, only to be greeted by a sight she never wished to see. There, on the cold, dirty ground, was what appeared to be someone dead. She didn't know whom, but as she squinted harder, the figure was clearer. She looked harder, and soon, before she could make out who it was, the white mist surrounding the area blocked her path.  
  
She gasped, trying to run to the figure. She soon realized she was only running in place. But as she pushed her legs harder, she started to run to the figure. Once by the figures side, she could see that he or she or it (whatever or whomever it was) was lying on their stomach. Blood covered them. Their hair, once a bright vivid color, now stained with dark, crimson blood. Kagome slowly turned the figure over, only to see someone she never thought would be in that condition. It was-  
  
~ End of nightmare ~  
  
"KAGOME! I SAID WAKE THE HELL UP!" Inu Yasha yelled into her ears. Kagome got up and shivered a bit, trying her best to recover from that dream. Why couldn't she remember the figure's face? Or body? Or clothing? She put a hand on her head, it was aching from trying to remember something in which she couldn't remember. She sighed and stood up, slowly recovering from the nightmare. Once she recovered, she looked around and blinked. Inu Yasha was staring at her, a very angry expression on his face. Sango and Miroku were dressed and ready to go, with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder. Sorror stood at the doorway, staring at Kagome with a bit of a surprised expression. Kirara was purring and rubbing her face against Sorror's leg. Sorror looked down and petted her, smiling all the while. Sorror was a cat hanyou, so cats adored her.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Kagome, clearly puzzled from the wake-up call.  
  
"Get your ass moving! We have to get going! I yelled your name over 10 times and you still didn't budge! And you say you're a light sleeper! Pfft!" Inu Yasha roared. He really WAS angry.  
  
"Sorry if I made you mad Inu Yasha, I was having a nightmare." Kagome said, softly. Inu Yasha blinked as a response. Sorror looked up at Kagome.  
  
"What kind of nightmare? What was it about?" She asked.  
  
"I don't remember exactly, all I remember is that there was a dead person in the middle of a dark, misty plain. I couldn't exactly tell who because Inu Yasha woke me up before the nightmare ended!" Kagome huffed.  
  
"Well excuse me!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"You're excused!" Kagome growled back.  
  
"I don't need this from a stupid wench like you! Damnit! I'm out of here!" He yelled, walking out of the cabin. Sango blinked, then walked after him. Miroku, obviously, took this as a sign to leave as well, and followed. Sorror sighed and walked off behind the gang. Kagome sat there, thinking. 'Was that dream a sign? Or was it just an ordinary everyday dream?' She thought to herself. She decided it was an ordinary everyday dream as she shrugged it off and ran after the group.  
  
As the sun set in the western sky, Inu Yasha and the gang made their way across the land. They were walking on a dirt path that lay in a grassy valley. A couple miles off was a forest and a mountain water creek. Soft, soothing sounds of the blue bird's and Japanese crane's songs rang through the clear evening air. Sorror breathed in the fresh mountain air deeply. She smiled to herself and put both her arms behind her neck as she walked behind the group with her eyes closed. Kagome looked at her. She slowed down a bit until she was right next to Sorror.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked politely.  
  
"Things." Sorror answered, opening one eye to look at Kagome.  
  
"About?" Kagome pressed on.  
  
"Things." Sorror answered, smirking. Kagome sighed, defeated.  
  
"These things must be really important for you not to tell me. Unless of course, you don't trust me." Kagome may have made the sigh of defeat, but she wasn't fully finished yet.  
  
"What if I said I didn't trust you?" Sorror asked, teasingly.  
  
"I would cry."  
  
"No, really. I mean it."  
  
"I would cry."  
  
"Fine! I trust you."  
  
"Then tell me." Sorror sighed. Out of all the demons she met in her life, they didn't compare to this human. She smirked, but as she thought about her previous thoughts, she frowned.  
  
"Shiharu." She whispered. This caused Kagome to stop. Sorror kept walking though, staring into space. Kagome blinked a few times and ran forward, again next to Sorror.  
  
"Why him?"  
  
"I didn't ask for an interview!" Sorror snapped. After seeing Kagome's hurt expression she softened. "Sorry," she mumbled, "Everytime I think about him I act strangely. I don't know why. I just do." Kagome shook her head at this, smiling.  
  
"I think you love him."  
  
"WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I said: I think you love him."  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! HOW CAN I LOVE A MURDERING BASTARD LIKE THAT?????!!!!!!!!!" Sorror's shouts caused Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo to look back at them, surprised.  
  
"Love comes in weird ways, Sorror. Enemies can fall in love with each other, it's the way of life. We don't intend on controlling it. We try to deny our feelings, but the truth is, we love that certain person and that's that. No buts about it." Kagome smiled at her little speech. Sorror, on the other hand, was utterly shocked.  
  
"I still hate him." Sorror muttered, pouting. She and the rest of the gang walked on, except Kagome. Kagome smiled softly. 'You'll come to realize your love for him soon Sorror. I know it. You can't hide your love, I plainly saw it on your face.' She chuckled softly and ran after them, her raven black hair glimmering in the vivid light of the setting sun.  
  
Shiharu cackled evilly as he watched Inu Yasha and the gang walk along the dirt path. "It's time I paid a personal visit." He cooed. He left his lair, and teleported off. As the mist from the teleportation cleared, two evil eyes glimmered. The figure smirked. "My plan is taking action." The figure said. The figure flew off, its white baboon suite trailing with the wind. (1) (Hehe, a twist ~_^)  
  
The evening passed by quickly, it was now nighttime. A half moon was out. Inu Yasha and the gang made camp by some hot springs. Inu Yasha, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara of course stayed at the camp. Not daring to go near the three girls bathing time. Miroku tried to, but got a bump on his head by Inu Yasha (*gasps* For once, it wasn't Sango o.o).  
  
The heat of the Hot Springs soothed their nerves. For the last 5 or 10 minutes, Sango, Kagome, and Sorror were talking.  
  
"So, Sorror, what clan do you come from?" asked Sango, who was relaxing on a rock with her breasts and lower body below the soothing warm water.  
  
"The cat clan. My clan believed in peace with the humans, but humans thought we wanted peace because we were weak. So they took advantage of our wishes, harming us in any way possible. Sometimes we had wars with them. Wars where we had to retreat, because we didn't want to fight them." She answered softly.  
  
"Then why have wars with them if you don't want to fight them?" Kagome asked, curiosity showing brightly in her chocolate eyes.  
  
"We didn't start the fights." Sorror answered. Her eyes opened slowly. "They did."  
  
"But, why?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison. Both of them utterly disgusted and surprised at the same time.  
  
"We were demons. My father said they hated us for our looks and powers. They didn't dare attack my father. He was the leader of the clan, but they would piss him off by 'punishing' me instead."  
  
"Punishing?" Kagome cocked her head to one side, she didn't like the sound of this.  
  
"Throwing rocks at me, beating me up, calling me names, cutting my body with blades-"  
  
"That's horrible!" screamed Kagome. Her eyes wide with terror.  
  
"Yea, well, it was life. Nothing I could do. The only thing I could do was become stronger, so I went against our rules. No females were allowed to fight in our clan. But my father knew I had a warrior's spirit. He trained me."  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Sango asked, picking up a red sheath with a golden ribbon tied tightly around it. She pulled the blade out of the sheath. It was silver and extremely shiny. "There's not a blood stain on it anywhere."  
  
"Last time I checked there wasn't." Sorror said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"But, don't you kill demons?"  
  
"I don't use that blade, I was saving it for something special. Only when I really need it. That was my father's blade. It saved his life many times, I trust it to save mine too. I have another blade that I use for fighting weaker demons, but I think I should get rid of it, it's getting old."  
  
"God, I'm turning into a dried prune! We better be going off to bed, or else Inu Yasha and the others might think we drowned or something." Kagome said, looking at her wet hands. Sorror, Sango, and Kagome got dressed and soon made their way to camp. Only to see an asleep dog hanyou, hentai monk, and kitsune boy.  
  
"CH. Guys, what lazy asses." Sorror commented, looking at Inu Yasha and Miroku. Kirara mewed at Sango, who was patting a pile of leaves so she could claim it as her 'bed' for the night.  
  
"Shhh. Kirara, you'll wake the guys." Sango cooed to her purring cat youkai.  
  
"Yes, we all don't want that to happen." Kagome said sarcastically. Sango and Sorror chuckled. Kagome readied her sleeping bag and went inside. Sango was already lying down on her 'bed' with Kirara curled up close. Sorror threw some more chunks of wood in the small campfire, then laid down on the ground, her head resting on a nearby tree. Within minutes, they all fell fast asleep.  
  
The morning sunshine shown threw the treetops. Inu Yasha and the gang had woken up and left a little while ago. They walked through a wide treeless plain.  
  
"This is weird, weren't we just in the forest?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"I know what you mean." Was Inu Yasha's response.  
  
"Guys, I have a weird chill going down my back about this place." Kagome said, shivering.  
  
"I don't like this place." Sorror growled.  
  
"It's just a grassy plain. What's so bad about it?" asked Sango.  
  
"It smells like death." Inu Yasha responded.  
  
"Even I can smell it. And I don't have as good a nose as Inu Yasha's." Sorror commented.  
  
Their little conversation was cut short by an eerie chuckle. A puff of mist appeared, and as soon as it cleared, there was a figure standing in its place. Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Sango got out their weapons, ready to strike. Kagome hid behind the group, Shippo cowering on her shoulder. Inu Yasha blinked. Something was wrong. He turned to look at Sorror, who was staring, wide-eyed with fear.  
  
Her expression changed from fear to hatred. To Kagome and Sango's surprise, Sorror pulled out her blade. Her blade in which was sacred. In which never had a stain of blood on it. In which her father had owned. Was being used for THIS demon?! The figure looked at the others, who were obviously dumbfounded. He chuckled.  
  
"Idiots, by her reaction you should already know who I am. I am your shadow. Your hatred. I am everything evil inside everyone. I am Shiharu." Shiharu cackled evilly.  
  
"Out of all the words I've heard you say before, THOSE were the stupidest!" Sorror spat. Shiharu turned to her, grinning evilly.  
  
"Hello Sorror. Miss me?" He cooed.  
  
"This time I'll kill you Shiharu! I swear it!" She yelled, furiously. Inu Yasha and the others got their weapons ready, knowing exactly who this creature was now. Shiharu smirked.  
  
"Let the final battle commence."  
  
A/N: WHEW! About time I got this posted. Well, the final battle is going to start in the next chapter. So much suspense ^_^  
  
Guy from backstage: Suspense! Suspense! Suspense! I hate Suspense! -_-"  
  
A/N: AW! Don't be such a sourpuss! ^_^  
  
Guy: -_-"  
  
A/N: I almost forgot to mention: (1) Naraku is there because it is foreshadowing for my sequel to this fic, Resurrection (might change the title). I don't think I'll place him in this fic anymore, but I'm not sure. O yea, sorry it took so long to update, I was sick ;__; and I had a bit of writers block. But, if I do say so myself, I think I typed up this chapter pretty good. So please review and tell me what you think! It's 11:00 here, I'm sick, I NEED BED!!!! O_______O!!! Okies, JA NE!  
  
Preview for next chapter: My vision is getting blurry. Red. I see red everywhere. There's a sword lodged in my body, near my heart. Blood. There's blood on the floor. Blood on my hands. On me. MY blood. They say blood is life. Without it you die. It's getting dark. As I enter the darkness, I wonder.... Am I going to die? 


	7. Crimson Stains of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own! You don't sue! Cheers! =D! *Holds up whine glass*

A/N: Hey ya'all! I'M SO FREAKIN SORRY THIS TOOK SO FREAKIN LONG!!!! *eye twitch* I'm going to work on Silver Twilight now . I have a big warning coming up but first I must say, I LOVE ALL YOU REVIEWERS AND READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ *Hugs you all tightly* Anywho, on to the warning!

Warning:

This chapter contains a fair amount of gore. Because of this the fic MAY be changed to a higher rating. Please note that the following chapter does contain lots of description on the blood and wounds. If you are squeamish or do not like graphic detail in blood and/or wounds, please stop reading this! Thank you for your attention!

A Friend Forgotten-Chapter 7

"Let the final battle commence"

Within a flash Shiharu appeared right behind a shocked Inu Yasha. His smirk matched his gleaming eyes as he shoved his sword into Inu Yasha's back. Inu Yasha's eyes widened and he cried out in pain as he fell to the floor. Pain overwhelmed his body, washing over him to any movement. He slowly pushed up from the ground, spitting out some blood and dirt while a huge sword stuck out of his back. Kagome gasped loudly in shock, she quickly placed her hand to her mouth, regretting what she'd done. Shiharu slightly turned his head in her direction, frowning. He quickly gripped his sword and pulled it from Inu Yasha's body, earning a shrill, painful and bloody cry coming from the young dog hanyou.

Shiharu turned slowly, walking slowly towards the frightened girl. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and she stepped back unconsciously. Shiharu lunged at her, his sword gripped tightly in his hands. But before he could swing at Kagome, he stopped, stepping back slightly, just avoiding Sorror's dangerously swung sword. 

"Finally decided to join?" He smirked deviously. 

"Shut up you bastard!" She shouted, brandishing her sword. She blinked quickly, but when she opened her eyes, Shiharu was gone. She looked around, her cat like ears perking around everywhere for the slightest noise. 

A twig snapped.

Sorror gasped as she turned around to meet emerald green eyes that seemed to smile evilly at her. She stared in awe for a few seconds until a sword met her right wrist. She cried out as pain inched through her right arm. She looked down, noticing a sword cutting through her right wrist, blood seeping over it and onto the dirt floor.

"Y-Yarou….." She whispered through clenched teeth.

"Shame, shame Sorror, no need for language." He stated as he suddenly twisted the sword that was engraved in her right wrist, causing her to cry out in sickening pain. Her pupils narrowed and she clenched her teeth. She forced her bleeding wrist from Shiharu's sword, her right arm swinging behind her slightly. She glared at the smirking demon.

"Damnit…." Inu Yasha lightly cursed as he got up slowly. He turned and stared at Shiharu. "You bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?!" Rage showed in his eyes, and his wound in his back went unnoticed. 

"Heh, didn't I already tell you who I am. Idiot, you obviously are too stupid to remember." Shiharu grinned.

"What was that?!" Inu Yasha snarled.

"See? You can't even remember what I just said."

"And I suppose you are any better?! You think you know everything when you're just too busy cutting people's brains out to notice the obvious." Shiharu's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Obvious?" Inu Yasha smirked. Overwhelming pain suddenly coursed through Shiharu's body as a sword entered his back, cutting a deep gash from his hip to his neck. He jumped away quickly as crimson liquid spurted out of the deep dark red gash. Now his entire back looked as if it was dipped in blood. He narrowed his eyes at the person who did that to him.

"Sorror…." Sorror smirked from her spot.

"Awwww…..I feel unloved Shiharu, you forgot about me so soon." She mocked him, as he spit out a pool of fresh blood from his mouth. He stared up at her, hatred inching through his eyes. 

"Alright then, if you want to have it your way then let's play it your way." No longer than after he said that he disappeared. Sorror jumped away from her spot, turning around and looking hatefully at the spot she just left. Shiharu was now there with his sword in the ground. Sango, thinking it was time to help, threw her boomerang at Shiharu's back.

Shiharu snickered and turned to face the flying boomerang. He put out his hands and pushed on it when it came up to him. The force of the boomerang caused his feet to dig into the strong dirt and push back. He grit his teeth and pushed hard, causing the boomerang to fly back. He caught it before it went flying back to Sango, and broke it in two. Sango gasped.

"Heh, you want to play as well, exterminator? Okay then, let's play." Shiharu smirked and charged at Sango, who grabbed out her sword. He swiped at her with his own sword and she blocked with hers. Shiharu grinned evilly as he took his sword and shoved it into hers, he quickly reversed the situation and grabbed her sword out of her hand. He had two swords now, and she had none.

"Crap." Sango quietly cursed to herself. She broke out a hidden knife under her armor in her arm and ran forward. Miroku wanted to help, but his wind tunnel was still wounded, and he didn't know what else to do. He decided to watch and protect Shippo and Kagome. Inu Yasha and Sorror were just watching the battle commence, both getting their weapons ready incase anything went wrong.

Sango swung her arm at Shiharu. He grinned and dodged, barely missing the knife. He used Sango's sword as a shield, and his own to cut her across the stomach. She screamed out in pain as blood poured from the wound, causing the ground under her to become a dark redish-brown. Shiharu smirked, his eyes sparkled with amusement. He used his sword again, and cut deeper into the wound in her stomach. Sango's eyes widened as he cut her muscles and veins. Blood seeped from the wound and over her legs, looking as if a river of blood was traveling down to the ground. 

Sango fell to her knees, breathing heavily. The damage Shiharu did ruptured her lungs. She was gasping for breath, blood seeping out over her bleeding lips and blood red tongue. She looked up at Shiharu and glared, still breathing heavily. She spit out some blood and grabbed a rope just under her stomach armor. Sango clenched her teeth as she took the rope and threw it around Shiharu's legs, causing him to fall to the floor. He yelped slightly, shocked from Sango's action. He rested on his elbows and glared at her.

"Stupid bitch!" He hissed as his pupils narrowed. He quickly jumped up from his elbows, grabbed the ground with his claws, and swung his legs at Sango. He kicked her hard in the head, she tried to dodge but he was too fast. She was hurled at least 30 feet away from the battle area, hitting the hard rocky ground, rendering her unconscious. Shiharu smirked slightly, 'One down,' he thought, 'and 5 more to go.' (The five are Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sorror, and Kirara. Shippo isn't looked upon as a threat to him…..but we'll see how wrong he is ^-^) He changed his gaze to Miroku.

"Heh, come play, won't you monk?" Miroku glared and grabbed the prayer beads wrapped around his arm. He stood protectively in front of Kagome and Shippo. Kirara quickly changed to her more powerful youkai form, and hissed at Shiharu. Miroku narrowed his eyes.

"And what if I don't?" He questioned, his voice deadly and his eyes still narrowed. He quickly glanced over at Sango to see how she was holding up. 'Still unconscious,' he thought, 'The wounds he caused her could've been deadly, but she dodged all the fatal injuries he tried to make.' Miroku smirked at this. 'She really is fast, she dodged all the attempted fatal attacks and took a blow from them in a less fatal area, even at Shiharu's fast speed.' He suddenly felt as if something bad was going to happen, he turned and grunted as a sword slashed through his gut. Blood poured out of his mouth as he threw up. Shiharu hit his liver, and he cut it open too. This battle wasn't looking too good. 

Miroku winced and looked up at Shiharu, blood still seeping from his lips and mouth. He watched as Shiharu's face scrunched up, something just hit him. Shiharu turned around, looking at his back. There, covered in blood and light, was Kagome's arrow. Shiharu snickered and pulled out the arrow, blood forming a falling river down his back.

He looked over to Kagome, turning his head slowly as his pupils rested on her still form. She was breathing heavily and had her hand just above her head, ready to grab another arrow if need be. She looked angry, and her bow rested in her left hand. Shiharu noted that a flash a fear passed her eyes, and she was trying her hardest to get rid of it. He slowly took steps towards her. She stepped back as he stepped forward.

Shiharu took another step, and grinned. Kagome quickly grabbed an arrow and prepared for an attack, but no such thing came. She looked up at the grinning demon and her jaw dropped slightly. He just stood there, grinning like an idiot, and looking as if he was about to strike.

But he wasn't an idiot.

And so he attacked, catching Kagome off guard as she gasped. His sword met her cream colored flesh as blood found its way out of her body. Kagome screamed out in pain as blood flew out of her mouth, her head whipping up. The sword was in her stomach, enough so that she could survive, but it was deep enough to ensure a very slow and painful way of death. She never stopped her screaming as Shiharu wretched his sword from her body, and stabbed it back in the fresh wound, pushing it in deeper. The crimson, sticky fluid washed down like a river in streaks across her entire belly. The blood covered her belly so much that not a spec of her creamy skin was shown on the front. 

Inu Yasha looked up, one of his eyes only half open. He grit his teeth and charged at the demon doing this to Kagome. Shiharu was too caught up in his pleasure from Kagome's painful gurgling screams to notice Inu Yasha's Tetsusaiga slashing down at him, but he did move slightly, only his shoulder getting deeply gashed by the sword. Shiharu cried out as a massive amount of blood splattered on the floor, and in Inu Yasha's face.

Inu Yasha cried out as the sticky, warm, crimson fluid found its way into his eyes. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth as a stinging pain snaked through his body. (Ever have soy sauce thrown in your eye? No? I did, and let me tell you, it hurt like the seven hells _ I was blind in that eye for a few hours) Inu Yasha quickly dropped his sword, immediately rubbing at his eyes to stop the never-ending amount of enormous pain as it scorched its way into his body. Shiharu spat out blood and smirked at the devastated hanyou.

"You baka. You attempt painful and big attacks when you only hurt yourself even more." Shiharu cackled.

"I-I-It….burns!" Inu Yasha kept rubbing at his eyes, attempting to escape from the pain. "K'so!" He cursed as pain still washed over his body. Tears formed in his eyes from the sticky fluid that was inside, and slowly it began to wash away the blood. He blinked, noticing that his vision as slowly coming back, but that wasn't a good thing. Shiharu took this as a chance to get revenge for his brutally injured shoulder. He ran forth, his sword held high, and swung down.

Inu Yasha's eyes bulged as a huge, deep slash formed on his back. It felt as if someone took a huge dull, medal pipe and slowly carved a slash across his back and painfully sticking out spine The deep color of red washed over his back, making it look as if someone poured a bucket of human blood on him. His mouth was open and he was trying as hard as he could not to scream from the pain that welled up inside his body. He failed….

Inu Yasha hated it when he screamed. He felt weak, unbearably weak. He felt vulnerable and childlike. His eyes flared as blood clogged his throat, not allowing him to scream anymore. He choked on his blood, hurling it out and spitting. He looked up at Shiharu, his amber eyes burning with a never dying flame that ensured a painful and slow death. He willed his shaking legs to move, slowly, he began to walk faster. He was limping, but he shrugged it off, clenching his sword tightly, he charged…….. and instantly fell face first into the floor.

"K-K'so….." he cursed as he looked up, his eyes falling. He could hear Miroku's cries for him to get up. He could slightly see Kagome's unconscious bloody form lying in her own pool of crimson darkness. He could feel the blood seeping from his back. He could smell the fear omitting from Shippo and Miroku as they watched from the sidelines. He could taste the metal like taste of the crimson fluid that washed over his tongue. The iron within the life filled fluid was cold, hard and cold. It was disgusting……but his demon side thought otherwise.

Shiharu was coming. No, he was running up to Inu Yasha, hi sword raised and his eyes burning. Inu Yasha tried to get up, but his body wouldn't obey. He cursed silently to himself, trying to get up, yet failing each time. 'I'm so weak…..so goddamn weak…..' he thought. His amber orbs moved up to wear Shiharu was running to him, and he closed them quickly, awaiting the painful blow that would bring him darkness…..forever.

But that blow never came, and after a while Inu Yasha slowly opened his eyes, gasping as a figure stood above him.

Sorror clenched her teeth in pain as the sword met her heart. Her sword was up to block it, but it never came of use. It flew from her hands as Shiharu's sword met her left breast. She cried out as pain engulfed her sleek form. Shiharu grinned.

"I was waiting for you to show up. The mutt was getting boring, I wanted to have more fun. That monk was pretty good, but he fell quickly. The exterminator was really fun, I wouldn't mind fighting her again, but she seemed to have fallen asleep. That miko onna has already fallen asleep within one sustained injury….such a weakling…"

"Go to hell yarou!"

"My my Sorror, no need to get angry." He smirked.

"Why don't you go fuck your ass?! I'm sick of hearing you speak! I'm sick of seeing your eyes! I'm sick…I'm sick of remembering what you did to me! What the hell did my clan ever do to you?!" She was crying, tears formed and slid down her cheeks. But despite the tears, she was pissed, confused, and annoyed.

"You wouldn't understand…" Something flashed through Shiharu's emerald eyes…was it….regret?

"Yes I would! I've killed humans before! I've killed demons before! Why?! Why the hell would you do something like that?!"

"Because of what you said!"

"What?"

"You heard me! Because of what you said to me after you healed me! I was crushed!"

"I said it as kindly as possible you baka yarou!"

"Oh really?!"

"YES!!"

"Try to remember then…tell me everything you said…and everything you remember.." Sorror looked at him in shock. She didn't speak, she only lowered her eyes, forgetting about the sword in her body. The others (that were awake) looked on in confusion and curiosity. Inu Yasha of course was getting annoyed..

"I remember it all," Shiharu whispered harshly, "I remember everything you said….everything that happened…"

*Flashback*

__

A cold wind blew as a young neko hanyou looked at the human boy in shock.

"Wh-what?" She blinked, trying to let everything he said soak in.

"I said I love you…" The boy responded.

"I-I can't.." She lowered her eyes, soft golden bangs covering the misty blue orbs.

"You can't…what?" He pushed on, his emrald eyes showing slight worry.

"I…I can't love you…I love another Shiharu….I'm not in love with you….you're a great friend and all…….but I can never love you…….and my family……my clan…..I have to stay with them……I have to be by their side and protect them…"

"You….you don't love me?" The young Shiharu looked at her in shock. The wind seemed to blow harder, forcing her hair to the side as it waved in what appeared to be a golden sea of remorse.

"I'm sorry……I just can't ever love you…." She ran off, not looking back. The young boy didn't blink. He didn't know what to do…..as the only words that ran through his head were 'I can't ever love you…'. He clenched his fists, and ran off as a new plan began to form in his brain. He was not going to stand rejection….

(Can we say, sappy?)

*End Flashback*

"You….you did all of that because I said 'I can't ever love you'?!" Sorror was beyond angry. She was furious, her hatred grew as her eyes burned like a hellfire. She grasped his neck and squeezed. Shiharu could do nothing but gasp for air.

"You! How **_dare_** you!!" She growled.

"I-I-I was only…trying…to be with…you….." He winced from the pain.

"Only trying to be with me?!" She hissed. "You stupid bastard! You damn stupid bastard!! I hate you!! I want you dead!! I HATE YOU!!! YOU TOOK THEM AWAY!! YOU TOOK THEM AWAY SO THAT YOU COULD PLEASE ME?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK I WOULD BE PLEASED WITH WHAT YOU DID?!?!?!?!"

Shiharu didn't respond…..he only looked to the ground.

"I can't believe you!!! First you say you love me!! Then you murder my **_clan_** thinking I would be **_happy_**?!?! What the hell is wrong with you?!?! Look what you did!! Look what you caused me! Every night I fall asleep and dream about that day!! Every time I blink my eyes I witness how they were massacred!! Every time I wish to breathe I breathe in that awful pain from my past!! Did you even see what you did to them?! To me?!?! You sliced my sister in **_half_**!!!! You cut my mother's head off and then sliced her body in pieces!!! You even **_pulled her goddamn EYES out_**!!!! And then-Then you ripped off my father's arm and **_burned_** him **_alive_**!!!!!! And I **_watched_**!!!!! I watched all of it!!!!! Everything you did!!!! I FUCKING WATCHED!!!!!!!!!" She cried, she cried as she finally let out the pain she wanted to reveal.

Inu Yasha looked on in shock. 'She…she went through all of THIS?!' He was shocked, angry, and annoyed. Who could be so sick, so wrong, to have done all of **_this_**, in front of their **_love's_** eyes?!

Shiharu was filled with regret. But he knew only one thing, never feel regret. Always drown it out with anger. But his anger took over as he forced his sword out of Sorror and replaced it with his claws. Blood seeped everywhere, and Sorror screamed out in pain as blood flew from her mouth and breasts. She closed her eyes tightly and gasped for air, only getting blood clogged in her system.

Shiharu's eyes turned from regretful and gentle, to angry and cold. He smirked, and grabbed onto her heart. She yelled out in pain and fury as he squeezed on the major organ. Her eyes were getting blurry, she couldn't breathe, couldn't see, couldn't feel, couldn't anything. But the pain she was feeling was nothing to what happened next. And she cried out in the utmost pain, her eyes widened and blood poured from her body….

…….. as Shiharu pulled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: *looks up and rereads the end* Now THAT'S a cliffhanger! =D! Dude! This chapter was UBER bloody!!!! *Dances at her wonderful work*

The guy from backstage: o_________O;;; Why are you so HAPPY?!?!?! YOU'RE KILLING YOUR OWN OC HERE!!!!!!!!

A/N: *blinks* Your point? T-T

The guy: . You're such a hemophilia…

A/N: =D!!! Yup! And I shall always be one! ^-^

The guy: For all who wonder what the hell hemophilia means…T-T It's the scientific word for blood lover….or love of blood. To me she's more of a hemo-maniac . Which means blood craver..

A/N: *shoots Kagome* DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!! =D!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The guy: o________O Right…so…anyways…here's the preview for the next chapter:

Preview: (Sorror's POV) It's so dark…..everything's getting blurry….Can you hear me? I'm watching you……I'm watching you die…..and I can't help but hate myself for it….Can you feel me? I'm touching your hand, clenching it within my hands…holding tightly…so I won't ever have to let go….Can you see me? I'm crying for you….these tears won't seem to stop although I command them too…..Can you smell my fear? I'm afraid for you….afraid for what pain you're experiencing…. Can you taste my blood? Can you taste my crimson fluid as it washes over your tongue…..as I kiss you for the first…and last time…?


End file.
